


Неверная музыка флейты

by Aiho_Mornere



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiho_Mornere/pseuds/Aiho_Mornere





	Неверная музыка флейты

Когда Намо Мандос спросит, признаю ли я свою вину, я пожму плечами и безразлично отвечу: "да". Мне неведома была мудрость смирения; зная, что давно отвергнут, я лгал себе, принимая любой ее интерес — к рунам, музыке, истории — за просыпающуюся любовь. Я говорил себе — не спеши, ведь и земля не за день оттаивает после зимы, листья не появляются за ночь на голых ветках и цветы не торопятся распустить свои бутоны. И когда она окликнула нас троих, меня, Белега и Маблунга, отправляющихся на встречу с нолдор в Митрим, мое измученное ожиданием сердце решило: момент счастья близок.

Принцесса Лютиэн, дочь моего короля, просила взять ее с собой. И хоть мои спутники неодобрительно переглянулись — вряд ли владыки Элу и Мелиан знали о затее своей дочери — я согласился, а именно мне как хранителю мудрости и летописцу было позволено принимать решения от имени владык Белерианда.

Всю дорогу я любовался моей Лютиэн (о, в мыслях я всегда называл ее своей, и никак иначе). Весь Дориат знал Лютиэн, танцующую под звездами, Лютиэн, поющую деревьям и травам, Лютиэн-подругу и Лютиэн-дочь. Но все это было лишь тенью Лютиэн-настоящей, наследницы и будущей Владычицы, что рождалась, словно бабочка из кокона, на моих глазах.

Лютиэн желала лично узнать, что за чужаки прибыли из-за моря, чего они хотят и как поведут себя с законными хозяевами земель Белерианда. При этом она попросила до поры до времени не открывать ее истинного имени и происхождения. Да, моя Лютиэн всегда была мудра. Увы, я и близко не был ей в этом равен — мудрость так и осталась в песнях, которые я хранил, сам же я слишком часто вел себя как последний глупец.

Нолдор приняли нас учтиво, но стоило им услышать первое "нет", как напускная вежливость улетучилась. Нолдор желали наших лучников для своей войны, и они бы получили их, ведь враг у нас был один. Но какова же была сила их гордыни, что, когда я передел слова Тингола о том, что вместе с землями Белерианда они получат и границы — и нарушать эти границы владыка им не советует — нолдор пришли в ярость. В тщеславии своем они говорили, что король дал им ничейные земли и, стало быть, ничего они ему не должны. Расположившись на земле, где столетия до того жили синдар — те, что ныне вынуждены были отступить на юг, — нолдор негодовали, что вместе с землями не получили подданных. О, внуки Финве были как те волки, которых не стоило кормить, чтобы не лишиться руки, теперь я это видел.

Терпеть подобное я не мог, а потому, объявив, что если нолдор нужны союзники, то пусть приходят и просят, мы покинули совет. Следовало тот же час оседлать коней и отправится на юг, но Лютиэн попросила подождать до утра. Время было позднее, и я послушал ее — не из страха перед орками, что могли притаиться, но из пустых надежд стать с Лютиэн чуть ближе. Но у нее были другие планы — я отвлекся лишь на миг, а она выскользнула из шатра, и до самого рассвета я не мог ее найти.

Всю обратную дорогу моя любовь восторженно рассказывала тайны, которые ей удалось выведать. Избавившись от нашего посольства, нолдор принялись выяснять, кому быть верховным князем после смерти Феанора. Мне пришла в голову обидная мысль, что покинуть совет нас вынудили насмешками, а вовсе это не было моим решением. Нолдор с самого начала знали, что земли Дориата Тингол чужакам не отдаст, и все остальное было умелой постановкой — сперва пригласить, спросить разрешения, а потом изобразить праведный гнев и объявить, что ответ не тот, а потому Тингол нолдор не указ. Я бросил быстрый взгляд на Лютиэн. Понимала ли она всю глубину моего позора? Если да, то не показывала это, и я немного успокоился.

К моему удивлению, владыка не винил меня в провале. А вот владычица, узнав, что с нами была Лютиэн, побледнела. Тогда я еще не знал, почему — я думал, это материнская тревога за то, что могло произойти в пути, а оказалось, что предвиденье событий, которые произойдут много позже.

Из нолдор нас навещали только внуки Ольве — как оказалось, с сыновьями Феанора отношения у них тоже складывались непросто. Лютиэн проводила с братьями и сестрой так много времени, что я начал ревновать. Утешало лишь то, что Лютиэн не выделяла кого-то одного из них, так что речь наверняка шла об Амане и валар, а не о чувствах.

Весть о том, что произошло в Альквалондэ, поразила нас громом. Лютиэн рыдала, я утешал ее как мог — о, знать бы, что не о родичах, которых никогда не видела, она плачет! Тингол проклинал все на свете и посылал гонцов, объявляя квенья вне закона — а что еще он мог сделать, не объявлять же войну?

Удивительно, но это нелепое противостояние мы выиграли весьма скоро — простые нолдор охотно перенимали наш язык, и только на востоке, где поселились сыновья Феанора, звучал язык их отца, да и то все больше в княжеских хоромах.

Только Лютиэн, моя госпожа, была тенью себя прежней. Тингол не отпускал ее за пределы Дориата — ни к Финроду в Нарготронд, ни к Ангроду в леса Дортониона, ни даже в Оссирианд к нандор. Трижды стража границ приводила беглянку к отцу, и, наконец, мое сердце не вынесло. Я сам предложил ей свою помощь в надежде, что вслед за благодарностью в ней пробудятся и более сильные чувства.

Мог ли я знать о той опасности, которую таил в себе Тол Сирион, куда моя любовь так стремилась? Отчего не хватило мне решимости выстрелить в сердце Келегорму, стоявшему рядом с Ородретом, когда я увидел, каким взглядом он смотрит на мою, мою Лютиэн? Каким глупцом я чувствовал себя, когда она бросилась ему на шею.  
Собственными руками я сломал свою жизнь, но этого было мне мало. Когда Намо Мандос спросит меня, почему я потащил за собой в бездну всех, я лишь пожму плечами и скажу: я хотел все исправить.

Мне следовало уйти сразу — думаю, в тот момент никто и не заметил бы моего исчезновения. Но я стоял, как дурак, ждал чего-то и дождался.

Просьбы доставить письмо Тинголу. На что я еще был годен? Из посла стал посыльным. Я не нашел в себе мужества явиться к владыке лично, слышал лишь, что когда он вновь обрел способность говорить, то клялся, что пусть даже принесут ему из короны Врага все три камня, в которых пляшет Негасимое пламя, все равно не благословит он этого брака.

Но, кажется, Лютиэн не нужно было никакое благословение — а уж тем более Келегорму, чужаку, для которого слово моего Владыки — пустое место. О том, что свадьба будет со дня на день, я узнал от Белега — через него Лютиэн тайно звала своих дориатских друзей, и меня ее приглашение тоже касалось.

Любовь ослепляет, и Лютиэн не стала исключением. Сколь опрометчивым, хоть и понятным, было ее желание видеть на свадьбе тех, с кем жил бок о бок целые столетия, а не только чужаков. Теперь я знал, где и когда все произойдет, имел возможность пробраться к ней, и возможность эту упускать было преступно.  
Самым сложным было не выдать себя, не встретиться ненавидящим взглядом с женихом и его родней, не багроветь от гнева и улыбаться, улыбаться, выжидая, пока в пиршественной зале соберутся все, кроме одной... И еще — не начать раньше.

Когда моя любовь вошла-влетела в зал, она застыла в изумлении. Ее жених танцевал с кем-то невидимым, гости были заняты разговорами, а ее саму никто не видел. Лишь на миг застыла, пока не поняла, что все присутствующие находятся в плену видений, сотканных моей флейтой. Лютиэн ничего не стоило бы разрушить мои чары, но как только она подняла руку...

То, что я сделал дальше, отвратительно. Ни один мужчина не имеет права поднимать руку на женщину, тем более на возлюбленную. Но оглушил я мою Лютиэн не чарами, а простым ударом по затылку, а затем, пока мое колдовство, наведенное на нолдор, не развеялось, с Лютиэн на плече я выбежал из дворца, вскочил на лошадь и увез свою любовь, связанную по рукам и ногам, домой.

Наши скакуны не чета нолдорским, но и нолдор по части знания леса в подметки синдар не годятся. Мы ушли от погони, хотя когда я вручил свою пленницу Белегу, сам упал без сил и не видел, как Лютиэн привели к отцу в Менегрот.

Позже мне рассказывали, что Мелиан в тот момент заплакала. А Тингол обнял дочь и приказал готовить оборону. Меня Лютиэн не хотела ни видеть, ни слышать, и все равно в тот момент я был счастлив. Пусть возлюбленная никогда не станет принадлежать мне, но и проклятье сыновей Феанора ее не коснется. А оборона... что ж, Дориат оборонялся от морготовых тварей, оборонится и от нолдорских лжецов.

Завеса. Наши луки были тугими, стрелы острыми, а руки сильными, но главной нашей защитой была завеса. Когда мы поняли, что она становится все слабее, было слишком поздно. Думали, что это Моргот воспользовался нашими распрями — а о скапливающихся под Дориатом войсках нолдор ему не могли не доложить — и противостоит сейчас нашей владычице при помощи злых чар.

Правду я узнал случайно. В одну из бессонных ночей — а таких было все больше, ведь чем грязнее совесть, тем хуже сон — я бесцельно бродил по лесным тропам, когда услышал голос никогда не бывшей моей Лютиэн. Она сплетала ,чары — и чары недобрые. Не Моргот противостоял сейчас владычице, но родная дочь.

Я прервал ее. Спросил, понимает ли она, что будет с Дориатом, с отцом, с матерью, со всеми нами. Лютиэн странно посмотрела на меня, и в ее взгляде я прочел, что ей уже все равно.

Как часто последнее время я пел о любви, похожей на острие в груди. О любви безнадежной, губительной. Слишком часто, вот и призвал злой рок. На один лишь миг я заставил себя забыть о своих чувствах и подумать о сохранности Дориата; мой кинжал вошел в сердце Лютиэн, и в этот же момент Завеса рухнула.

Как сказали мне потом, сердце владычицы разорвалось в ту ночь. Дальше была война, кровь, и только ненависть хранила меня от смерти. Ненависть к себе и желание найти того чужака.

Любовь это клинок в груди, и он достался мне, когда я нашел Келегорма.

И когда Намо Мандос спросит меня, признаю ли я свою вину, я пожму плечами и безразлично отвечу: "да".


End file.
